Bukan Pilihan Hatimu
by Vikey91
Summary: Jika, Memang diriku... bukanlah menjadi pilihan hatimu. Apa jadinya jika Seorang Lee Jinki yang dingin itu jatuh cinta dan bertepuk sebelah tangan... (Republish sebagai percobaan) SHINee fanfiction...


**Title : Bukan Pilihan hatimu.**

**Author : Vikey**

**Cast : Onew, Shin Yunso, Kim Kibum.**

**Support : Lee Taemin, Choi Siwon dan lainnya.**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Angst.**

**Rate : PG.**

**Type : Oneshoot, Songfict.**

**a/n : inspirasi by. Ungu – Bukan Pilihan hatimu, Happy Reading Chingudeul!**

**Summary : **Tak selama cinta itu harus memiliki, adakalanya kita harus rela menderita demi kebahagiaan orang yang kita cintai.

_Apa yang kurasa saat ini…_

_Tak bisa kujelaskan yang terjadi_

_Mengapa harus kurasakan lagi_

_Terasa sakit dan perihnya hati_

_Meski kau tak lagi disini_

_Namun hatiku tetap begini_

_Ku tak sanggup sendiri_

_Menanggung beban didalam hati_

_Yang terus terbayang dalam diri_

_Betapa masih dalam perasaan ini_

_Betapa masih membekas luka Disini_

_Menangisi kasihku yang tak sampai_

_Menangisi Perih yang tak kunjung usai_

_Betapa dalam aku mencintai_

_Betapa sakit cinta yang terpendam ini…._

**All Story by. Jinki POV**

_**Jika memang diriku **_

_**Bukanlah menjadi pilihan hatimu**_

_**Mungkin sudah takdirnya kau dan aku**_

_**Takkan mungkin meski bersatu**_

oOOo

**Bugh. . .**

Satu pukulan bersarang telak dipipi kananku. Menyadarkanku akan lawan yang harus kuhadapi. Cih, ternyata konsentrasiku sempat buyar untuk sekejap. Kutatap penuh benci sosok namja jangkung dihadapanku ini, Ok Taecyoon eh? Namja berotot yang memiliki gesture cukup tinggi berkulit _tan_. Sekilas profil mengenai lawan tandingku saat ini.

Sejak awal pertandingan rasanya sulit sekali untuk berkonsentrasi, otakku terlalu penuh dengan satu adegan yang _ter-replay_ berulang-ulang dikepalaku. Tak ingin mengingat namun selalu muncul, membuat kepalaku berdengung menyakitkan. Sial, sial! Kenapa aku harus melihat detik-detik bagaimana _namja_ keparat itu merengkuh pinggang Yunso dan meraih bibir ranum gadis cantik itu dalam kecupan yang dalam. Meski bukan yang pertama kalinya aku menyaksikan mereka seperti itu, namun tak ayal ada ngilu yang bersarang didadaku. Membuatku sesak nafas seketika.

**Duagh!**

Satu **hook** andalanku mendarat dengan manis dirusuk sebelah kiri milik Taechyon –nama lawanku walaupun sebenarnya aku tak pernah peduli siapa lawan yang harus kuhadapi. Karena yang muncul dalam penglihatanku selalu sosok namja bernama Kim Kibum. Si brengsek yang sudah berani mengotori bibir yeojaku –yeojaku eh? atas dasar apa aku berani mengklaim bahwa Yunso milikku. Hanya karena kami hidup bersama semenjak orang tuanya tiada, atau kenyataan bahwa aku dan Taeminlah –dongsaengku- keluarga yang dia miliki saat ini.

**Duagh…**

Lagi, kulayangkan **jab-jab** kecil tanpa aturan. Sorak sorai penonton semakin menjadi, membakar emosiku membuatku semakin kehilangan _control_ atas kesadaranku. Terus melancarkan seranganku membabi buta. **Jab, hook, straight, uppercut,** susul menyusul kugunakan untuk menyerang Taechyon-yang kubayangkan sebagai Kibum. Dia mulai terdesak, tersudut disisi kiri ring pertandingan.

**Bugh!**

Dan _game Over_! Pukulan terakhir. _Punch Rabbit_ mengenai tengkuknya membuat Taechyon tumbang seketika. Seringai kepuasaan tercetak dibibirku kala wasit mengangkat sebelah tanganku menandakan bahwa aku berhasil menyelesaikan round kesebelas dengan sempurna.

…

"Onew! Kau sungguh beringas..." Gertak Siwon hyung, pelatihku. Saat aku sudah duduk dipinggir ring untuk melepas lelahku setelah bertanding hampir dua jam. Pandanganku tak beralih padanya, masih tetap terpaku pada sosok Taechyon yang kini terkulai tak berdaya ditangan tim medis.

"Hyung, kau bisa saja membunuhnya. Dan untunglah _punch rabbit-_mu turun sedikit. Jika tidak, kau bisa di _D.O_ karena membunuh orang." Sela Taemin sedikit gusar seraya mengulurkan sebotolnya minuman _isotonic_ padaku. Namun, tak ayal aku melihat adanya kebanggaan dimatanya saat tatapan kami bertemu.

"_Good Job_ _Hyung_!" kulihat Kibum –si brengsek itu sudah berdiri disamping Taemin. Memeluk bahu Yunso dengan erat membuatku muak setiap kali menyaksikan kemesraan mereka.

"Oppa! Kendalikan emosimu…" suara Yunso mengalihkan lamunanku, menatap wajah polosnya yang kini mengerjap sedikit khawatir saat menatapku. Selalu saja seperti itu, setiap kali melihatku sehabis bertanding. Ayolah, aku ini petinju _professional._ Tentu saja akan menyisakan banyak luka dan lebam saat aku turun dari sassana.

"Hn…" gumamku tetap datar. Masih menatapnya dengan lekat, terlebih saat lengkungan khas Yunso tecetak dibibirnya dengan perlahan. Seberapa kesal dan khawatirnya ia padaku, Yunso tak pernah meninggalkan senyuman indahnya saat dihadapanku. Mungkin itulah faktor utama yang membuatku terperangkap dalam pesonanya hingga mampu mencintainya sedemikian dalam.

Kupandangi wajahnya yang terlihat begitu serius hingga alisnya berkerut. Cantik! Hanya satu kata itu yang terlintas dibenakku. Menatap Yunso yang tengah mengobati lukaku dengan begitu perlahan. Bagiku, hanya dia sosok gadis yang terlihat begitu sempurna dimataku. Sebuah rasa yang bernama cinta telah menancapkan akarnya dengan begitu kuat disanubariku. Seperti benalu yang terus menghisap kawarasanku, logika dan akal sehatku.

"Waeyo oppa?" Mata sipitnya mengerjap saat tatapan kami bertemu. Tak sadar entah sejak kapan Yunso sudah memerangkap mataku. Untuk sejenak aku hanya bisa terdiam tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Oppa…" Panggilnya lagi.

"Ah. . ne? a.. an-niyo!" Sahutku ketika kesadaranku telah kembali.

"Apa terasa begitu sakit?" Tanyanya sedikit iba.

Hanya kujawab dengan gelengan saat tangannya bergerak mengusap lebam di pipi kiriku.

"Oppa... bisakah kau berhenti menjadi petinju." Lanjutnya lagi, seraya menundukkan wajahnya berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gelisah.

"Kenapa? Apa kau malu karena oppamu ini seorang petinju." Sahutku dengan nada dingin. Demi tuhan, aku tak bermaksud memojokkannya, aku hanya tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi.

"Bukan oppa, bukan itu! Sungguh! Seperti apapun dirimu aku tak akan pernah malu mengakuimu bahwa oppa adalah kakak terhebat yang pernah ada didunia ini. Kau sempurna bagi kami, bagiku dan Taemin." Tiba-tiba Yunso memeluk tubuhku dengan erat. Bahkan dadaku mulai terasa sedikit sesak. Namun, tak dapat ku pungkiri, memeluk Yunso membuatku merasa begitu hangat dan bahagia.

_**Karena ku yakin cinta dalam hatiku **_

_**Hanya milikmu sampai akhir hidupku**_

_**Karena ku yakin disetiap hembus nafasku**_

_**Hanya dirimu satu yang selalu kurindu**_

Hanya mampu memendamnya, tanpa pernah sanggup kuungkapkan. Segala rasa yang kupunya untuknya adalah terlarang. Aku tak seberuntung pria-pria diluar sana. Yang dapat mengekspresikan segala rasa yang dia punya. Sedari kecil, diriku telah terbiasa ditempa menjadi pribadi yang kuat, dalam kamusku tak ada kata lemah dan menyerah.

Yang kukenal hanyalah bagaimana aku bisa bertahan menghidupi diriku dan dua adik yang telah menjadi tanggunganku. Kenyataan bahwa kami lahir dari latar belakang keluarga sederhana membuatku terpaksa menjadi dewasa sebelum waktunya. Kebakaran, peristiwa tiga belas tahun lalu itulah yang menjadi titik balik seluruh takdirku.

Semua hal yang terjadi dalam kisah hidupkulah yang telah membentukku hingga menjadi seperti sekarang. Aku bukan pria lemah yang mudah menyerah pada cinta. Bukan karena tidak ingin, mengapa hingga saat ini aku tak pernah menyampaikan semua rasaku pada Yunso. Lebih karena menjaga perasaan Yunso, aku tahu dan teramat paham akan resiko yang akan kuhadapi jika Yunso sampai tahu perasaanku padanya.

Tak selama cinta itu harus memiliki, adakalanya kita harus rela menderita demi kebahagiaan orang yang kita cintai.

_**Harus selalu kau tahu**_

_**Kumencintamu disepanjang waktuku**_

_**Harus selalu kau tahu**_

_**Semua abadi untuk selamanya**_

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hatiku kembali tersayat. Tak lagi merasa perih karena sepertinya sudah semakin kebas. Malam itu, usai pertandinganku dengan _new comer_ bernama Choi Minho. Yang menyisakan beberapa lebam diwajahku. _Shit_! Ternyata Minho cukup tangguh sebagai orang baru didunia tinju hingga membuatku harus ekstra keras menundukkannya dalam ronde kedua belas.

"_Aigoo… oppa,_ wajahmu!" Yunso menatapku sedikit ngeri, mungkin membayangkan sebarapa sakit luka-luka diwajahku ini tanpa dia sadar bahwa luka dihatiku seribu kali lebih menyakitkan.

"_Gwenchana_!" sahutku dengan pelan. Melirik Kibum yang mengekor dibelakang Yunso.

"Baik apanya? Kurasa _oppa_ perlu kubawakan cermin agar oppa sadar seberapa parah luka diwajah _oppa_ sekarang." Geram Yunso tak suka, antara iba, kasihan dan kesal.

"Sudahlah _chagi_… lebih baik kau ambilkan kotak obat dan buatkan minum untuk Jinki hyung." Kibum berusaha meredam kegusaran Yunso.

"Mianhe oppa… a-ku, aku…!" Yunso menatapku dengan wajah sendu, merasa besalah karena ucapannya barusan.

"Jangan merasa bersalah, oppa tidak apa-apa." Tanganku bergerak untuk mengusap rambut panjangnya dengan lembut, berharap kesedihan Yunso akan hilang dengan sentuhanku. Akhirnya Yunso beranjak kedalam, setelah kuberikan senyum terbaikku padanya.

Kurebahkan tubuhku diatas sofa tanpa sedikitpun melirik pada sosok Kibum yang duduk disofa bersebrangan dengan posisiku saat ini.

"Sepertinya _hyung_ harus memikirkan untuk berhenti dari sassana." Suara Kibum membuyarkan lamunanku. Bersikap sok akrab eh?

Mungkin dihadapan Yunso aku masih bisa menahan rasa tidak sukaku pada Kibum. Namun dibelakang Yunso aku bisa dengan bebas mengekspresikan rasa benciku padanya dan dia sadar itu sepenuhnya. Dengan menopang Satu kaki diatas meja, aku berusaha mengacuhkan keberadaan Kibum dan menganggapnya tak ada.

"Kau mendengarku _hyung_…" Pelan Kibum berujar, menegakkan tubuhnya seraya menatapku dengan serius. Firasat buruk merasuk dalam pikiranku.

"Aku akan tetap bicara walaupun kau tak mendengarnya, dan kuharap aku cukup mengatakan satu kali." Kulirik Kibum yang mencoba menarik nafasnya sedikit tegang.

"Aku tahu, kau tak menyukaiku dan aku sangat tahu alasanmu mengapa begitu membenciku. Tapi, aku menghormatimu sebagai wali dari _yeoja_ yang kucintai. Dengan segala kerendahan dan ketidakmampuanku, aku ingin meminta izinmu _hyung_."

Seketika tubuhku menegak, sedikit terlonjak mendengar penuturan Kibum barusan. Meminta izin? Jangan bilang bahwa si brengsek ini ingin melamar Yunso.

"Aku ingin meminang Yunso dan menikahinya." Tandas Kibum penuh percaya diri.

"Menikahinya? Apa maksudmu?" emosiku langsung meninggi. Dalam satu gerakan cepat kucengkram kerah baju Kibum dan menariknya berdiri. Membakar tatapan matanya dalam lautan emosi.

"Aku sudah menduganya…" Pelan Kibum, menatapku datar tanpa niat melepaskan cengkraman tanganku.

"Minuman datang!" suara lembut Yunso meluruhkan emosiku, dalam sekali hentak cengkraman di kerah baju Kibum langsung terlepas.

Kembali kuatur ekspresiku dan menempatkan tubuhku serileks mungkin diatas tempat yang tadi kududuki.

"_Oppa_… kemarilah!" Yunso menarik lenganku dengan perlahan, menyuruhku duduk di sofa panjang bersebrangan dengan tempat si brengsek itu duduk dan mencoba menutup matanya.

"Ck.. ini yang _oppa_ bilang tidak apa-apa?"

"Ouch…" dengan sengaja Yunso menekan lebam diwajahku, sedikit terasa perih memang.

"sakit ya? _Mianhe oppa_." Sambungnya sedikit meringis.

"Kibum _Oppa_? Apa kau tidur?" Yunso mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kibum. Dan demi Tuhan, aku tak pernah suka melihat tatapan memuja Yunso hanya untuk seorang Kim Kibum.

"_Anniyo…_ selesaikan saja dulu pekerjaanmu."

" Jinki oppa, sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin kami sampaikan." Lihatlah, betapa tak sukanya diriku mendengar kata "kita", seolah mereka sudah menjadi satu.

"Katakan saja." Jawabku dengan dingin.

"Kibum _oppa,_ ayo katakan pada Jinki _oppa!_" sedikit gugup, Yunso melirik Kibum yang sudah kembali duduk tegak.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya _chagi_, tapi entahlah. Jinki hyung belum menjawabnya." Kibum mulai berani membalas tatapan tajamku.

"Terserah kalian, masalah itu bukan wewenangku. Kau sudah dewasa So~ya, pasti kau yang lebih tahu mana yang terbaik untukmu." Setelah menyelesaikan ucapanku, aku segera bergegas masuk kedalam kamar. Tak ingin emosi yang telah kutahan sejak tadi membuncah dihadapan Yunso. Bahkan aku tak peduli bagaimana respon Yunso maupun Kibum.

Tak adalagi yang kubisa pertahankan, semuanya telah selesai sampai disini. Dan akhirnya tak ada kesempatan sama sekali untuku, oh, bukan tak ada hanya saja kau tak ingin mengambilnya Lee Jinki.

_**Karena ku yakin cinta dalam hatiku.**_

_**Hanya milikmu sampai akhir hidupku**_

_**Karena kuyakin disetiap hembus nafasku**_

_**Hanya dirimu satu yang selalu kurindu**_

Langit kelam, menjadi saksi betapa gelapnya langkahku saat ini. Hanya ditemani keremangan lampu-lampu jalanan hingga sampai didepan gerbang rumah kecil yang selama ini menjadi tempatku bernaung bersama Taemin dan Yunso.

Dengan langkah sedikit terseok, kupercepat jalanku. Shit, tubuhku rasanya begitu remuk redam. Pertarungan melawan juara bertahan Lee Donghae benar-benar menguras tenagaku, bahkan kali ini adalah kekalahan terparah sepanjang karir seorang Onew -julukanku saat diatas sassana. Darah masih saja menetes dari beberapa luka dibibir, pelipis juga sedikit sobekan dipipi kananku.

_Shit!_

Lagi-lagi masalah Yunso membuatku tak mampu berkonsentrasi dipertarungan tadi. Terkutuklah kau Kim Kibum, gara-gara ucapanmu semalam kini terkuak juga rahasia tergelapku mengenai Yunso. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menjernihkan keadaanku. Tentang Yunso yang berusaha mendapatkan kejelasan perasaanku padanya. Karena konfrontasi Kibum, tak sengaja Yunso mendengar ucapanku saat kukatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintai Yunso.

"Kau sudah pulang hyung?" suara Taemin menyambutku saat kubuka pintu.

"HYUNG! Wajahmu?" Taemin langsung berlari mendekat, berusaha memapah tubuhku yang sedikit terhuyung.

"Jinki Oppa… kita harus bicara." Yunso tiba-tiba mengintrupsi dengan menghadang langkahku juga Taemin diruang tengah.

"Besok saja So_~ya_… Jinki hyung harus istirahat." Tegur Taemin, mencoba tetap melangkah melewati Yunso yang terlihat begitu kacau. Wajahnya terlihat begitu kusut.

"Tidak Tae… harus sekarang. Aku tak ingin menunda lagi, terlebih sekarang oppa mulai menghindariku." Demi Tuhan, aku sungguh tak tahan melihat sorot matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Kim Kibum, aku bersumpah akan menghajarmu besok.

"Katakan Oppa! Apa benar oppa mencintaiku? Kumohon, bicaralah oppa." Kedua tangan Yunso mencengkram bajuku dengan erat. \

"Masuk kamar Shin Yunso!" sahutku dengan dingin, dengan pelan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Yunso didadaku.

"Shiro… jika benar oppa mencintaiku kenapa oppa tak pernah mengatakannya? Jika aku tahu oppa mencintaiku, aku akan mencegah diriku supaya tidak jatuh cinta pada namja lain." Lirih Yunso, derai air mata mulai jatuh perlahan. Sakit, pasti Yunso merasakan sakit. Aku tahu, meski tak ingin mengakuinya bahwa Yunso sangat mencintai Kibum. Namun, Yunso mempunyai hati yang begitu polos, masih terngiang kata-katanya semalam bahwa ia sanggup melepas Kibum dan berusaha mencintaiku.

"Shin Yunso… masuklah!" Taemin berusaha menenangkan Yunso, tapi sepertinya gadis itu tetap keras kepala. Tak mengindahkan perkataan Taemin sedikitpun.

"jangan bodoh… aku tak pernah mencintaimu." Tegasku penuh kebohongan, Tubuhku tercekat saat mengatakannya, seakan tak rela untuk mendustai perasaanku sendiri.

"kalau oppa tak mencintaiku, sekarang tatap mataku. Ucapkan dengan keras bahwa oppa tak mencintaiku. Bahwa Lee Jinki hanya menganggap shin Yunso seorang adik, cepat katakan oppa!." Suara Yunso terdengar semakin keras, menatapku dengan bola mata berkilat menantang.

"Aku- aku.. Tak Pernah-… _Shit_!" lidahku kelu, sial. Aku tak bisa mengucapkannya. Mulutku berkhianat, aku tak bisa mengatakannya.

Serta merta, kulangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan, menghindar. Hanya bisa terus menghindar tanpa pernah sanggup kuhadapi. Bisa saja aku bersikap egois, menerima permintaan Yunso dan menikahinya. Tapi, apakah dengan begitu Yunso bisa bahagia? Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanku?, bukankah rasanya akan lebih menyakitkan saat menyaksikan orang yang kita cintai menderita saat bersama kita ketimbang melepasnya.

_Arghh…_

Tubuhku bergejolak, serasa semua tulang-tulangku tercabut dari rangkanya saat kubawa berlari. Menembus malam yang kian larut, sedikit terseok saat kakiku terantuk aspal jalanan. Darah yang terus menetes, meski terasa sakit namun tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit dihatiku.

"Jinki Oppa! Tunggu…" dari belakang, teriakan Yunso memanggil namaku terdengar begitu keras.

"Tunggu oppa.. maafkan aku… hiks.." menangis, setiap air mata yang mengalir dari mata indah Yunso selalu menimbul satu luka baru. Tak bisa, aku tak bisa terus-terusan membuat Yunso menangis seperti ini. Kupercepat langkahku, melebarkan jarak dari Yunso yang terus saja mengejarku. Tanpa memperhatikan lagi, kakiku bergerak menuju sebrang jalan. Masih dengan langkah perlahan, tiba-tiba Yunso menjerit kencang.

"JINKI OPPA!" lalu tubuhku terpental kesisi jalan, sedikit ngilu saat kepalaku terbentur pembatas jalan. Bau karat! Hah… cairan merah kental itu kini mengalir dari kepalaku. Pandanganku semakin buyar, hal terakhir yang dapat kulihat adalah tubuh Yunso yang melayang keudara juga suara decitan ban mobil yang memekakkan telinga. Lalu semuanya terlihat gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Putih, bersih. Hanya itu yang mampu tertangkap dalam pandanganku. Sedikit berbayang, lalu kemudian semakin terlihat jelas. Sedikit kukerjapkan mataku, namun rasanya begitu sulit. Berat, teramat berat saat kucoba menggerakkan tubuhku, seolah tubuhku mati rasa.

"-yung!" sayup suara seseorang merasuk dalam pendengaranku.

"Jinki hyung."

"Argh.." erangku, terasa nyeri sekali pada kepala. Saat kuraba, terdapat lilitan perban yang membalut tempurung kepalaku itu.

"Gwenchana?" Wajah cemas Taemin terlihat begitu jelas dimataku.

"Hn…" Jawabku sedikit meringis, menahan sakit yang semakin menjadi.

"Yu-nso…" tubuhku mencelos ketika ingatan tentang Yunso menghampiriku. Tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit diseluruh tubuhku, aku berdiri dari pembaringan. Mencabut selang infuse dengan paksa, lalu mencoba menapakkan langkahku pada dinginnya lantai ruangan yang kuyakini adalah rumah sakit.

"Tenang hyung… Yunso sedang beristirahat di ruangannya?" cegah Taemin saat aku berusaha berjalan.

"Beristirahat di ruangannya? Maksudmu?"

"Yunso… dia.. dia.." suara Taemin terdengar ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa dengan Yunso, ada apa dengannya Taemin?" seruku dengan terkejut, firasat buruk menghampiriku.

"Yunso kecelakaan hyung, saat dia berusaha menolongmu." Ujar Kibum tiba-tiba saat dia muncul dari balik pintu.

Tak ada yang sanggup kujelaskan lagi saat ini, melihat Yunso terbaring lemah dengan perban yang membalut kepalanya juga beberapa luka disekujur tubuhnya. Dan itu semua akulah penyebabnya, karena seorang Lee Jinki. Tubuhku bergetar saat kusentuh pipinya yang terlihat pucat. Terkutuklah kau Lee Jinki.

"Nghh…" Yunso melenguh, seolah merespon gerakan jemariku yang bergerak lembut diwajahnya.

"Siapa?" bola mata coklat Yunso terbuka, kemudian menyipitkan matanya saat bertemu pandang dengan mataku. Mungkin baginya saat ini, aku adalah sosok asing yang tiba-tiba masuk keruangannya. Yah. Taemin sudah mengatakannya padaku, bahwa Yunso mengalami amnesia.

"Lee Jinki." Sahutku pelan. Mencoba menampilkan senyum terbaikku untuknya. Dan betapa bahagianya saat Yunso membalas senyumku dengan senyum andalannya yang membuat Yunso berkali lipat lebih cantik.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanyanya masih dengan senyuman indahnya.

"Tidak, kita tidak saling mengenal. Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padamu. Berkatmu, aku masih bisa bertahan hidup sampai saat ini. Terima kasih, karena kau sudah menolongku." Suaraku sedikit tercekat diujung kalimat. Mataku bahkan mulai terasa panas. Bertahan Jinki, kau pasti bisa. Ini pilihan terbaikmu.

"Oh… benarkah. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa kemarin aku menolongmu oppa." Responnya dengan terkejut.

"Mianhe.. aku memanggimu oppa." Yunso menunduk dengan malu saat mataku membulat terkejut mendengarnya memanggilku oppa.

"Gwenchana… semoga lekas sembuh Shin Yunso. Selamat tinggal." Kusunggingkan senyum terakhirku untuknya. Karena setelah ini aku harus menghilang dari hidupnya, kenyataan bahwa Yusno kehilangan ingatannya tentangku membuatku yakin bahwa melepas Yunso adalah jalan terbaik. Dan akan lebih baik lagi jika kami tak lagi saling mengenal. Tak ada kesedihan, pengorbanan maupun kesakitan diantara kami.

"Oppa… tunggu. Bo-bolehkah aku memelukmu, sekali saja." Yunso menahan lenganku seraya menatapku sedikit takut.

"Waeyo?"

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba aku merasa tak akan berjumpa lagi denganmu, dan ucapanmu barusan. Oppa tidak mengatakan sampai jumpa, tapi malah berkata selamat tinggal. Apa artinya oppa akan pergi jauh."

Tubuhku tersentak mendengar ucapannya. Bagaimana bisa Yunso menebak jalan pikiranku. Dengan begitu lembut ku peluk tubuh Yunso begitu erat. Meresapi harum tubuhnya untuk terakhir kali.

"Hiduplah dengan bahagia, Shin Yunso." Gumamku diatas kepalanya.

"Katakan Padakau hyung! Apa sebenarnya maumu Hah?" Kibum terus mencercaku, merecoki jalanku. Saat aku menutup pintu ruang rawat Yunso.

"CIH. . Pengecut!" desisnya dengan sengaja. Seketika emosiku naik, nafasku langsung menderu mendengar makiannya barusan. Tak pernah terlintas dalam benakku orang ini akan berani mengucapkan kata yang paling kubenci didunia.

"DIAM! Dan kembalilah ketempatmu." balasku masih berusaha menurunkan level kemarahanku.

"Kenapa? Kau tersinggung mendengarnya, bukankah itu kenyataannya. Kau memang Pengecut Lee Onew." ujarnya dengan senyum merendahkan.

"Duagh. . " kau menguji kesabaranku Kim Kibum. Kulayangkan Hook andalanku padanya sampai-sampai tubuhnya terhuyung.

"Aku benar bukan, kau memang pengecut. Jika bukan pengecut, mengapa kau harus berpura-pura tidak mengenal Yunso, kau berniat meninggalkannya bukan. Kau memang pengecut, karena kau tak mau jujur dengan perasaanmu padanya." Kibum berkata dengan santai, jemarinya bergerak mengusap lelehan darah yang mengalir disudut bibirnya.

"Lalu. . Jika aku jujur padanya, APA BISA MERUBAH KEADAAN?" Terpancing juga, emosiku sudah mencapai batasnya. Kucengkram kerah kemeja Kibum dan menatapnya nyalang.

"APA BISA MERUBAH PERASAAN YUNSO PADAMU? BISA MEMBUATNYA BAHAGIA! BEDEBAH!" Kesalku, dan kembali pukulanku mendarat diwajahnya.

"Hh. . Pa. .ling tidak. . Ungkapkan padahh. . Yunso." sendatnya seraya menahan perih. Warna biru lebam mulai menghiasi tampangnya.

"Jangan berlagak menjadi pahlawan! Dan. . Aku tak butuh belas kasihanmu." sentakku pada akhirnya melenggang pergi meninggalkannya yang masih bersandar lemah ditembok lorong sepi rumah sakit.

Berakhir, kini semuanya sudah berakhir. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku akan menghilang dari hidupnya. Yunso tak perlu tahu masalalunya menjadi anak yang terbuang, perasaanku padanya, hubungan kami. Penderitaan kami dulu dan semua kepedihan ini. Biarlah, Lee Onew menghilang bagai ilusi, seakan dia memang tak pernah ada.

Kuseret langkah kakiku menjauh, menuju taman rumah sakit yang cukup gelap. Terduduk sendiri, merasakan dinginnya angin malam yang menusuk tulang. Entah sejak kapan tubuhku terasa bergetar. Namun ada sebagian diriku yang merasa lega. Kenyataan bahwa hasratku untuk menghajar bedebah itu kini tersalurkan. Untuk saat ini aku memiliki alasan yang dapat kubenarkan untuk memukulnya seperti tadi.

Tes. .

Tes. .

Dua tetes air membasahi tanganku yang terkepal erat diatas paha saat aku terduduk disudut kursi taman dalam keremangan. Mungkinkah hujan? Batinku, namun kulihat bintang banyak berkelip dilangit. Meski sinarnya terlihat redup.

Sial! Bahuku terguncang. Apa ini? Menangis, oh haruskah aku tertawa menyadari bahwa seorang Onew yang ditakuti di medan pertandingan kini menangis terisak sendirian.

"Appo. . Jeongmal appayo!" lirihku menahan perih yang terasa begitu menyesakkan. Teringat lagi masa-masa yang telah kulalui bersama Yunso dan Taemin. Kenapa cinta begitu menyakitkan. Kenapa ini begitu menyesakkan, melepaskan Yunso mengapa begitu menyiksaku.

"Hh. . Hh. ." ini sudah sampai dibatasku. Lelehan air mata ini, menetes begitu saja tanpa persetujuanku. Untuk sekali ini saja, dapatkah kau mengakuinya Lee Onew. Kau telah kalah, mengalah dengan perasaanmu sendiri.

"Uljima hyung. . Hiks. . Hyung. . Ulji-ma." seseorang memeluk tubuhku, mendekapku begitu erat. Lee Taemin, dasar! Kenapa kau yang menangis terisak seperti ini.

"Ottokeh. . Ottokeh hyung. . Hiks." rengeknya lagi seolah mewakili perasaanku. Terdengar menyanyat hati, bahkan ditelingaku seolah itu adalah perwujudan jeritan hatiku. Terasa perih semakin mendera, memaksaku untuk sekali lagi mengakui bahwa ini adalah kekalahan terbesarku.

Shin Yunso, berbahagialah dengannya, kuharap kau takkan pernah mengingat bahwa kau memiliki seorang kakak angkat yang begitu memujamu. Bahkan mungkin untuk selamanya, karena memang aku bukan pilihan hatimu. Dan takdir, tak lagi berpihak padaku. Selamat tinggal untukmu, terima kasih karena ku pernah hadir dan mewarnai hari-hari suram seorang pria egois dan dingin sepertiku. Sekali lagi kueratkan pelukan Taemin yang masih terisak dengan hebat. Dasar payah kau Lee Taemin, dongsaengku yang paling hebat.

Dan bahkan ketika kematian telah memelukku. . .

Akupun tetap tak bisa mendapatkan cintamu. .

Seumpama nyala sebuah lilin. . .

Yang telah habis membakar raganya. .

Saat itulah hatiku membeku. . .

Terkunci dalam kegelapan dan kekosongan. . .

Terdiam dalam kehampaan. . .

Hingga hadir lilin lainnya yang

mampu menghangatkan. .

Menarikku dari kegelapan. .

Jika memang diriku bukanlah menjadi pilihan hatimu….

"_Tadaima_!" suara keras seorang wanita menyapa pendengaranku. Tak merasa terusik dan terus saja melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Hah, kapan ayam-ayam ini matang sebenarnya, dan perutku semakin tak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Jinki_~kun_… jika ada orang mengucapkan salam bukankah kita harus membalasnya." Sebuah rengkuhan hangat berlabuh diperutku lalu seraut wajah manis menempel erat dilekukan leherku.

"_Okerii_i…" sahutku dengan malas, masih tetap focus pada penggorengan dihadapanku tanpa mengindahkan lengkungan sebal di wajah cantik istriku ini.

"hah… menyebalkan. Taemin~chan, kenapa aku bisa menikah dengan pria semacam dia. Yang bahkan lebih mementingkan ayam dari pada istrinya." Rajuk istriku kepada Taemin saat dia melintas dari ujung tangga.

"Yah begitulah suamimu itu Hyuna Nee~chan, seperti Nee~chan tak mengenalnya saja. Bahkan sejak dulu saat kami masih di korea." Sahut Taemin sedikit terkekeh, kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya bermaksud meledekku.

"Tapi dia itu tak pernah berubah, bahkan sampai Akira~_hime_ sebesar sekarang. Sepertinya _aniki-mu_ itu tak pernah mencintaiku." Hyuna mencibirku. Kim Hyuna, yang sekarang berganti marga menjadi Lee Hyuna sejak kunikahi beberapa tahun lalu itu menatapku semakin sebal.

"Jangan berlebihan Hyuna~_hime_, jika aku tak mencintaimu tentunya Akira tak akan pernah hadir ditengah kita." Balasku dengan bosan, selalu saja seperti ini. Merasa keberatan dengan sifatku yang memang dingin dan pendiam. Tak mampu memperlihatkan emosiku dengan bebas.

"_Sou ka_!" ujarnya masih terlihat cemberut.

Cup…

Bibirku mendarat dipipinya yang _chubby_ dan mulus, membuatnya semakin cantik dengan rona merah yang bersemburat disana.

"_Aishiteru_." Bisikku ditelinganya.

Kau salah Na~chan, aku sudah berubah. Jauh berubah dari Lee Jinki yang dulu. Setidaknya tak pernah ada lagi nama Shin Yunso dihatiku, tak pernah ada lagi rasa sakit saat mendengar namanya ditelingaku. Karena Yunso tak pernah memilihku, karena aku bukanlah pilihan hatinya. Baik dulu, sekarang maupun nanti, dan kini hatiku telah memilihmu.

_**The End.**_

_**Note : Apa pula ini…. Demi celana Key yang merah membara di MV Dream girl. Saya kehilangan kemampuan untuk memunculkan emosi kedalam cerita. Efek dari hiatus berbulan-bulan. Maaf yaaaa… dan fict ini adalah persembahan special buat si Hikma…. Mianhe say, endingnya jelek. Dan lamaaa banget!. Pokonya ini fict pemanasan sebelum aku mulai melanjutkan ff_ku yang masih kepending terutama Undisclosed Desire. Ada yang masih inget sama fict itu? Oke, ditunggu Koment_nyaaa… yang jujur yaaaa.. ntar si Taemin ngambek lohhh….. hahahaha**_


End file.
